Nadie como tú
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Juvia una chica cuya única compañia es su amigo rogue, descubre lo que es el amor tras varios incidentes con su compañero de clases gray, pero esta es una preparatoria donde los chicos usan magia. lucy esta celosa de una chica misteriosa. rogue esta celoso de gray (?), y quien es ese chico nuevo: gajeel? y aun mas importante que oculta natsu?
1. Chapter 1

Holis, les dejo este fic, es una historia totalmente shojo con un poco de drama, así que si esas cosas te gustan esto está perfecto para ti… espero que te guste!

.

.

Capitulo 1 … _**"El día que cesó la lluvia"**_

_**.**_

Fairy Tail, la mejor escuela de magia de todos los tiempos… pero no piensen que enseñan hechizos, pociones o a volar en una escoba, no, Fairy Tail enseña a aquellas personas que tienen el don de la magia.

Este es un lugar donde asisten los chicos a aprender lo que enseñaría cualquier preparatoria normal, con la única excepción de que todos los estudiantes pueden usar magia. Pero esto es un gran secreto que el director Makarav mantiene oculto de la sociedad. Por eso resguarda a sus alumnos en esta gran institución que alberga a jóvenes excepcionales.

Pero bueno no deja de ser una escuela que recibe a jóvenes que como cualquier estudiante normal tienen las mismas dificultades, problemas en matemáticas, con los amigos, ser popular… y el amor.

.

-Rogue-kun-.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le preguntaba el chico de ojos rojizos

-crees que la lluvia de Juvia moleste el día de hoy-. Pregunto la de cabellos azulados

"horrible día" "odio la lluvia" "maldita dama de la lluvia, debería de hacer algo con ese poder" "es muy molesto deberían de enseñarle a controlarlo"

Tras escuchar los murmullos en el pasillo, Rogue tomo de la mano a Juvia para llevarla a su salón de clases… esa de ahí era Juvia Loxar, una chica muy hermosa pero que ciertamente nadie quería, era extraña, solitaria, hacia que lloviera e incluso daba algo de miedo por su mirada de asesina.

Tomo asiento en la última fila, en el ultimo pupitre y se dedico a observar por la ventana… las clases pasaban y pasaban, pero con el paso de los días más se iba dando cuenta de que ella se sentía sola… estaba Rogue Cheney, su querido amigo de la infancia… pero no tenia amigas, ni tampoco un novio… ella quería conocer esos sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos fueron estrepitosamente interrumpidos cuando la puerta del salón fue azotada.

-lamento la demora-. Pedía disculpas un chico recibiendo el saludo del profesor y de sus compañeros.

-Gray Fullbuster-. Susurro ella, todos lo conocían. Él era el capitán del equipo de hockey, uno de los miembros del concejo estudiantil, era la elite de la preparatoria, todos lo admiraban incluso los maestros… y ni se diga las chicas. Pero no Juvia Loxar, a ella le parecía un cretino y podía apostar que nunca podría siquiera ser amiga de él…

.

-Juvia-chan vamos a casa-. Le llamaba en la puerta del salón el joven Cheney

-si-. Le dio el rastro de una sonrisa para tomar sus cosas y empezar a caminar en dirección de su hogar

-¿sabes Rogue-kun?-. Le llamo la atención en tanto salían del edificio y el susodicho abría un paraguas

-¿qué tengo que saber Juvia-chan?" esta vez la miro para colocarla bajo la sombrilla

-Juvia ha estado pensando que quiere enamorarse-. Sonrió

-¿enamorarte dices?-. Sonrió nervioso como si no le agradara aquella idea

-si enamorarme-. Afirmo con detenimiento para su amigo

.

.

Un nuevo día se anunciaba en Fairy Tail, así como la tan usual lluvia que caía como de costumbre, pero esta vez, este día era diferente porque la señorita Loxar habia tomado la decisión de enamorarse… pero solo le faltaba la "victima".

-Gray-san… yo quiero decirle que desde que lo vi me enamore de usted-. Hablaba una chica sumamente avergonzada en el corredor

-lo lamento, yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti… pero espero podamos ser amigos-. Le dijo regalándole una rosa de hielo

Observo detenidamente a Gray Fullbuster, un chico bastante frio pero con el don de conquistador… todo un don Juan si te detenías a pensarlo. Loxar espero a que la chica se marchara, mientras tanto solo observaba y se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría estar enamorado?.

-¿viste lo que pasó?-. Le pregunto el pelinegro con la sonrisa más seductora de su arsenal

-si-. Respondió tajantemente

-debió ser extraño… tu eres la maga de agua ¿verdad? La que hace llover casi a diario-.

-s-si- . Era humillante para ella que solo la conocieran por algo semejante.

-he Gray qué bueno que te encuentro-. Le llamaba esta vez un peli rosa, ni más ni menos que el capitán del equipo de basquetbol y segundo al mando en el consejo estudiantil Natsu Dragneel.

-vaya Gray te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, Erza quiere hacer una junta de urgencia-. Esta vez tomaba la palabra una rubia, la capitana de las porristas, una de las chicas más hermosas y populares de la escuela, una verdadera princesa y no solo por su apellido de abolengo… Lucy Heartfilia.

Entonces Juvia se sentía pequeñita por qué no tenía cabida en ese pasillo, porque estaba ante tres de las personalidades de Fairy Tail. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa?-. Pregunto Natsu extrañado

-no lo sé, es algo extraña-.

-les parece, iré a hablar con ella después de la junta con Erza-. Argumento Lucy en tanto los tres se dirigían a la reunión.

.

.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntaba Cheney a su amiga que se encontraba sentada llorando en una esquina

-es que… es que Juvia… Juvia no sabe que hace en esta escuela, Juvia es tan invisible, tan desdichada, todos la odian por la lluvia, nadie quiere estar cerca de Juvia, solo tu… nadie conoce a Juvia por su nombre siempre es "la dama de la lluvia" o apodos estúpidos que le ponen los demás..-.

-entonces yo tampoco sé que hago aquí-. Le hablo con una sonrisa

-¿acaso estas bromeando con Juvia…?. Rogue-kun es uno de los estudiantes más destacados de Fairy Tail, solo está debajo de Levy-san, también toca en el grupo de Fairy Tail, son muy populares y por si fuera poco Rogue-kun es uno de los mejores anotadores en el equipo de hockey… También es popular con las chicas…-. Hablo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-pero en ninguna de esas cosas soy el mejor Juvia-chan, tú misma lo dices Levy-san esta encima de mí en notas, Sting Eucliffe es el líder de la banda, y Gray Fullbuster es el capitán del equipo de hockey… además siempre me dicen emo… tampoco saben mi nombre… usualmente soy la sombra de todas las personas que acabamos de mencionar… y bueno no estoy interesado en ninguna de esas chicas que mencionas-. Suspiro dándole la mano a la chica para que se levantara, no podía dejar que se sintiera tan miserable… aunque así la hiciera sentir la mayoría.

.

.

-tú eres Juvia Loxar ¿no?-. Le preguntaba la hermosa rubia

-si-.

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo esta mañana?, está bien que Gray parezca malo pero es un poquito bueno y Natsu puede ser tonto pero es agradaba-. Le dijo sonriendo

-para que vino a hablar con Juvia, Lucy-san-.

-hoo sabes mi nombre-.

-como no saberlo si Lucy-san es la líder de las porristas "estelares"… un grupo selecto de magas que usan la invocación de espíritus… todas son muy hermosas…-. Murmuro bajito para sí misma

-bueno no es para tanto, las chicas son muy lindas es verdad pero no es como si fuera algo de otro mundo… ¿tú no perteneces a ningún club?-.

-no-.

-¿por qué no?, si seguro serias estupenda en natación por ser una maga de agua-.

-no aceptaron a Juvia en ese club… ni en ningún otro…-. Hablo triste, casi como si fuera a llorar

-¿no te gustaría unirte al de porristas?-. Le pregunto la Heartfilia

-pero Juvia no es esa clase de maga-.

-lo sé pero ya sabes, soy la líder-.

.

No le dijo que si, incluso le paso por la mente pensarlo, pero estaba muy insegura, no pensaba que Juvia Loxar pudiera reunirse con esas chicas… ella ya las había visto, eran de la clase que solo se juntaban con los chicos mas "populares"… lo sabía porque eran de la clase de chicas que trataba de conquistar a su amigo Rogue y el rechazaba.

-escuchamos que Lucy-sama te invito a entrar a nuestro equipo-. Le llamo la atención una pelirroja de cabellera corta

-no nos agrada la idea-. Apoyo otra de cabellara purpura larga

-la verdad es que la detestamos-. Esta vez tomo la palabra una chica de coletas, pelinegra.

-eres demasiado deprimente para estar con nosotras-. Ahora hablo una chica de coleta verde.

-así que será mejor que olvides esa propuesta porque te aremos la vida i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e-. Por último hablo una peli rosa que le tiraba un balde de lodo encima. Lo que provoco el llanto de la chica y que esta saliera corriendo hacia el baño…. No entendía por qué siempre le pasaban esa clase de cosas… solo no lo entendía.

.

.

-¿estás bien?-. Le pregunto una hermosa peliblanca de cabellos cortos

-si…-. Le respondió tartamudeando.

-no dejes que te hagan esas cosas, seguro que eres una maga poderosa… entonces si no entienden con palabras puedes hacerles notar que tú también usas magia-. Le aconsejo aquella chica que limpiaba casi con cariño su rostro y cabello.

-¿tú estudias aquí?-.

-no, solo vine a ver a mi hermano… yo no puedo venir a la escuela…-. Y como llego simplemente se marcho dejándole un sabor agridulce en la boca a la peli azul, pudiera ser que si existieran las buenas personas… aunque ella no se había topado con muchas.

.

.

En cuanto salió del baño ahí estaban de nuevo esas chicas, la peli verde la acorralo contra la pared… pero ya no, ella era una maga, una poderosa maga de agua y se los iba a demostrar. Una ola gigante salió a sus espaldas golpeando a las chicas en tanto torrentes eran formados por sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que estas hacendó?-. Hablo furioso Fullbuster que congelaba el agua con su magia de hielo.

-Gray-san, está loca trata de matarnos-. Gray la miro con odio, se estaba atreviendo a lastimar a sus amigas.

-Juvia no hiso eso, ustedes lastimaron a Juvia primero-.

-basta-. Le grito el pelinegro sujetando su muñeca al borde de la congelación, pero ella subió la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que logro derretir el hielo.

-deja en paz a Juvia-. Se defendió una vez más haciendo que este retrocediera

-tú deja de comportarte así-. La sujeto de ambas manos acercándola a él, ella sintió como el frio le recorría el cuerpo y su temperatura empezaba a descender lentamente, su corazón dio un vuelco y luego otro… algo le estaba pasando que no comprendía que era…

.

.

-onii-chan mira dejo de llover-.

-si, así parece. Vamos a casa tengo miedo de que te pase algo aquí-. Le llamo Natsu alzando a la chica en brazos…

-¿Quién es esa chica?-. Murmuro Lucy molesta mientras observaba la escena…

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

.

.

No, pues últimamente me ha dado por hacer varios fics x3 espero que este les gustara, unos decidí dejarlos porque no fueron de su agrado… espero que si este lo fue me dejen sus comentarios para seguir la historia… también aviso que esta semana estaré publicando la conti de algunos fic que tenia abandonados… en fin ¿Quién quiere que la historia continúe? Dejen sus comentarios sugerencias, opiniones, todo ayuda n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Holis, ya les traigo la continuación de este fic… también los invito a leer un one-shot algo raro que se llama _**"Rosas de Hielo"**_ que subí hace poco n_n (no tiene nada que ver con esta historia xD )

NOTA: decidí repartir las llaves doradas porque sería aburrido que las "estelares" no tuvieran espíritus de los más poderosos, así que algunas de ellas tendrán llaves doradas otras sin embargo tienen solo de plata… Lucy tiene 3 llaves por eso es la líder :3

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

_**-Himichy- **_

_**-Juvia Dragneel-**_

_**-**__**carlitoslokillo**__**-**_

_**.¡Gracias por su apoyo!**_

.

.

.

Capitulo 2… _**"¿Celos?"**_

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos molesta, se le notaba en el rostro y cuando la señorita Scarlet estaba enojada lo mejor era que te pusieras de cara a la pared y evitaras cualquier contacto visual (eso si no querías salir volando).

"¿Dónde se metieron esos tres?" pensaba tratando de imaginar donde se encontrarían Gray, Natsu y Lucy.

-¡aléjate de Juvia!-. Gritaba una peli azul en tonalidades que igualaban el cabello de Scarlet

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-. Exclamo Gray –pareces una loca yo no te he hecho nada-.

-¡Gray!-. Lo fulmino con la mirada la pelirroja

-Erza-sama-. Murmuraron las "estelares" para de inmediato querer salir corriendo de ese lugar, no era para menos, Erza se veía furiosa.

-quiero saber ¿Por qué rayos se les ocurrió que era buena idea usar magia? Saben que las reglas son muy estrictas y no se permite el uso de la misma en los pasillos-.

-perdona Erza pe..-. Trato de explicar Gray pero Juvia había salido corriendo en otra dirección ante los ojos incrédulos de Erza

-le hiciste algo ¿verdad?-. Intuyo rápidamente.

.

_**Mientras tanto con Lucy**_

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntaba una peli azul bajita, que observaba con cierta duda a su amiga

-vi que Natsu se marcho con una chica-.

-¿una chica?-. Insistió

-si Levy, una chica… solo llego y intercambiaron un par de palabras. ¡Por si fuera poco se la llevo en brazos!-. Hablo un tanto molesta otro tanto queriendo tirar la pared de un golpe

La peli azul solo miro a su amiga confundida. Había escuchado bien ¿Natsu se llevo cargando una chica cual princesa? ¡Su Natsu!. Entonces McGarden parecía que iba a echar lumbre por la boca imitando a Dragneel porque probablemente estaba igual que la chica que no dejaba de tener el aura oscura casi asesina.

-¡Lucy!-. La llamo Scarlet atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas. Una gota resbalo por la nuca de ambas al ver como Erza arrastraba por los pasillos a Fullbuster ante todo el cuerpo estudiantil, que no hacía más que ver la imagen aterrados.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?-.( Otra vez esa pregunta.)

-se fue con una chica-. Contesto Heartfilia claramente molesta

-¿u-u-una –c-c-ch-chica?-. Hablo ruborizada la pelirroja soltando el cuello de la camisa de Fullbuster haciendo que rebotara en el suelo.

.

_**Con Natsu…**_

-Natsu-nii ya puedes bajarme-. Hablo apenada la peli plateada

-no-. Le sonreía cálidamente el de ojos jade

-¿no te meterás en problemas por acompañarme a casa?-.

-eso no me importa, solo quiero que estés bien-. Afirmo Dragneel con detenimiento, era claro que ni siquiera permitiría que aquella chica tocara el suelo a pesar de las miradas indiscretas de las personas en la calle

-¿sabes?, he pensado en ir a la preparatoria donde estudias-. Hablo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven

-eso sería grandioso-. Exclamo con tanto desespero que una pequeña flama salía de sus labios

-cuidado-. Advirtió ella tapándole la boca con su mano

-perdón, pero si haces eso-. Se encojo de hombros –yo sería muy feliz de tenerte cerca, así podría cuidarte-. Concluyo la frase lo mejor que pudo, pero ciertamente sus neuronas estaban encendidas ese día, tanto que no arruino lo que acababa de decir.

–Mañana hablare con el viejo para arreglar el cambio-. …

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en Fairy Tail todo hubiera podido parecer normal, claro a acepción de que no llovía y que Juvia Loxar correteaba por todos lados seguida de Cheney que no llevaba la mejor cara de su vida. Estaba molesto, suficientemente furioso como para poder aparentar otra cosa… ¿el motivo? Bueno es que esa amiga suya, tontamente hermosa estaba encaprichada con el cabrón de Fullbuster, "Rogue-kun, Gray-sama es perfecto para Juvia… ayer me di cuenta de ello" le había dicho esa mañana. Tal parresia que aquel comentario fue suficiente para amargarle el día al azabache y no solo eso, para llenar de alegría a la de ojos azules.

-Gray-sama~~-. Le llamaba cuando al fin lo encontró

-¿tu? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres pelea?-. Pregunto el chico confundido ante la repentina aparición de la misma

-no, quiero que salga con Juvia-. Le respondió sonriente

-¿pero qué demonios? ¿Cheney que significa esto?-. Pregunto rápidamente a Rogue al tiempo que sentía como su alma se le escapaba de apoco al sentir a aquella chica tan empalagosa colgada de su brazo.

-no lo sé-. Se encogió de hombros Rogue –pero a mí tampoco me gusta-. Afirmo para sí mismo

-vamos, vamos Gray-sama~~-. Lo arrastraba por los pasillos

"tengo que deshacerme de ella antes de que Erza nos vea" pensó Gray un tanto molesto, era más que claro, temía que Scarlet los viera y pensara quien sabe que cosas.

.

.

-he viejo, necesito hablar con usted-. Le llamaba la atención Natsu al director Makarov Deyar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?-. Le hablo mientras entretenido se quedaba viendo por la ventana hacia la clase de gimnasia de las señoritas

-ne~ es usted un viejo rabo verde-.

-silencio mocoso ¿a qué has venido?-. Le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-vine para que me hiciera un favor-. Hablo esta vez desde el suelo con los ojos de remolino

-¿Qué clase de favor?... Natsu si me vas a pedir autorización para entrar a las duchas de las jovencitas y que después finja reprenderte, quiero que sepas que no lo haré… amenos de que me traigas buenas fotografías-. Hablo sonriendo y acomodándose en su escritorio

-¿Qué? No sería mala idea... ¡No! Nunca…-. Se quedo pensando, ¿enserio quería que su mejor amiga estuviera en una escuela con un director como ese?

-¿entonces?-.

-vera… conozco una chica. Su nombre es Yukino Aguria… es una maga, pero por su salud física no había sido capaz de venir a esta preparatoria y decidió entrar a una que está más cerca de su casa. Últimamente se ha sentido un poco mejor y si su salud mejora o empeora me gustaría…-.

-te gustaría tenerla cerca-. Era fácil descifrar a Dragneel y nadie mejor para eso que Makarov que había sido como un segundo padre para él

-así es…-. Afirmo el peli rosa sonriendo…

.

.

-Gray-sama diga haa~-. Le pedía Juvia acosadoramente en tanto trataba de darle de comer en la boca

-no, ya vasta Juvia… esto es raro-. Hablo en chico poniéndose de pie, ya se había cansado de estar así durante todo el día.

-Gray sama…-.

.

-ya vieron que la dama de la lluvia tiene a Gray secuestrado-. Hablaba aquella chica de cabellera verde miembro de las estelares

-Karen debemos hacer algo-. La apoyaba la peli rosa

-sin duda aremos algo Taiga-. Tomo la palabra nuevamente –Aries-. Susurro mientras sacaba una de sus llaves

-tú también Caprico-. Hablo la peli rosa

-en ese caso yo también ayudare-. Esta vez quien hablo fue una pelinegra de coletas –Sagitario-.

-¡ATAQUENLA!-. Ordenaron simultáneamente las magas

El almuerzo que había preparado Juvia fue a dar al suelo por una de las flechas de Sagitario. Ante su visión atónita era atrapada por la lana de Aries…. –sumimasen-. Susurraba el espíritu de cabellera rosada.

Gray solo se dedicaba a mirar la escena sin podérselo creer… pero tampoco fue a su ayuda

-Gray-sama~ ayude a Juvia-. Imploraba la de ojos azules al darse cuenta de que era imposible escapar de aquella lana

-Caprico ya sabes que hacer-. Ordeno la tercera maga

-Gray-sama~-. Lanzo un grito Juvia al ver venir aquel golpe

-¡rugido del dragón de sombras!-. Esta vez aparecía imponente Rogue Cheney, que con aquel simple ataque había logrado un cierre forzado de las puertas -¿estás bien?-. Pregunto a su amiga alzándola en brazos.

El de ojos rojizos camino hacia donde se encontraba Fullbuster, él había notado que el maldito había visto aquella escena y no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-eres despreciable Fullbuster-. Le echo en cara con una mirada de desprecio. Los orbes del azabache se abrieron… si, sin duda aquel acto había sido despreciable…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Haha muchos celos, muchos cuadrados triángulos pentágonos amorosos xD … pero bueno que pasara con la llegada de la peli plateada a Fairy tail? Y aun más importante qué relación tiene con Natsu? Que ara juvia después de lo que gray hiso? Todavía faltan mas personajes por aparecer y esto será un verdadero pandemónium! dejen sus comentarios peticiones todo ayuda a que yo siga estas historias que hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes _**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
